Office Infidelities
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Sophie was always bad at resisting temptation. •Parker/Sophie•


**Title: **Office Infidelities**  
Author:** Sapphire Smoke**  
Fandom: **Leverage**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Pairing:** Parker/Sophie**  
Summary: **Sophie was always bad at resisting temptation.**  
Feedback: **Give it to me, baby ;]**  
A/N: **This was to just practice writing smut in the present tense instead of past tense like I usually do. And it's weird, because I found it totally changed my writing style.

Sophie feels Parker behind her before she even has a chance to turn around. Her body heat is radiating; it comes off of the other woman in waves that crash over Sophie like the tides. She gasps as Parker presses her up against her desk, the cool wood firmly against her mid drift that has been exposed from slightly riding up in the swift movement. Sophie turns her head and looks at the blonde behind her, giving her a slightly pleading look, knowing what the other woman is there for without her even having to speak.

"He'll hear us," she whispers to her, before her eyes flicker to the doorway to check that Parker at least closed it. Sophie knows it doesn't matter to Parker – any of it. Closing the door, being quiet. Parker is a whirlwind of impulsivity mixed with a dash of insanity, which while always makes for an interesting ride, doesn't do much in the way of discretion.

Lips are on Sophie's neck now, and she closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip as she tries to stay in control. She is a fool if she thinks she can do that though – Parker is always the one to tell her when, where, and more often than not… how often.

Submission is the price Sophie pays for her infidelity. Parker is in the shadows in the public eye, but when the curtain closes and Nate isn't around, Sophie can't stop herself from wanting to be swept up in Parker's wake. The woman intoxicates her just from her very presence, and when she touches her it feels like she is higher than she has ever been in her whole life.

Hot breath tickles her ear and Sophie shivers, her knuckles turning white from the grip she has on her own desk. "Not if you don't make a sound," Parker breathes in her ear, shooting sparks right down to Sophie's core.

_Right, me not making a sound_, Sophie thinks sarcastically to herself, inwardly cursing Parker because she knows that quiet is always an impossibility. She knows she's just testing her, seeing how far she's willing to go with the affair. Testing the boundaries to find out when exactly Sophie will tell her it's been far enough.

The problem is, Sophie has yet to find any kinds of boundaries with Parker. Far enough didn't even seem to be in sight yet, and Nate is in his office in the next room. Let alone Hardison and Eliot, who Sophie is sure have probably already heard the two women once before from the looks they've both been giving them recently. Kind of like Christmas morning; Playboy style.

Lips are still on Sophie's neck, and hands start to unbutton up her blouse before she ends up discarding it to the ground like nothing more than wasted material. Sophie's heart is starting to beat louder and she's sure Parker can hear it in the dead silence of the room. She gasps; Parker's hands are like ice on her nipples, hardening them instantly. Parker chuckles quietly and makes a shushing sound in her ear, before guiding Sophie's face with her hand to kiss her.

Quiet gasps fall against Parker's lips, and Sophie closes her eyes to better focus on the feeling. Nails tease under her breasts lightly before fingertips command reactions from her nipples, and Sophie knows she's not here for a quick play. Her mind is cloudy but she finds the strength to break the connection for a fleeting moment to whisper, "You want him to catch us, don't you?"

Parker smirks at her, in that devious little way that she sometimes does and replies, "Only if you do."

She torturing her, playing her, Sophie realizes. If Sophie wants to keep her relationship with Nate, she would have to be quiet. But Sophie doesn't know how to be quiet, she never has. "You're evil," she tells the other woman quietly, but her body turns to face her like she's magnetized, as she slides herself on top of the desk and spreads her legs for her like she has so many times before. It isn't a question anymore of whether she wants it, whether she'll do it here in the office with everyone around or not. She always wants it, and she always does what Parker wants.

Parker's discarding her own clothes to the ground now, and Sophie's breath catches in her throat from the anticipation. She lays down across the desk as Parker crawls over her like a panther to it's prey, and she can feel the blonde's hand tugging at her skirt, guiding it off of her body as she looks down at her with a naughty smile.

"Not evil," she tells her, pressing her own bare skin against Sophie's, her face barely an inch away, her slightly labored breathing tickling the brunette's lips. "Criminal," she whispers with a smirk before her lips descend on the woman below her.

A quiet whimper falls from Sophie's lips as Parker's mouth finds her nipple, and her hands come up to wrap around her mistress, knowing that she will have to hold on to her for dear life if she ever expects to get through this silently.

Parker is like an artist – taking her time to cover every area with precise accuracy before moving on to the next. Sophie finds herself slightly hating her for it this time, though it always feels so good, even now. But every minute that follows is another minute Nate can walk through that door, seeing the love of his life with someone he calls friend. They are so wrong, Parker and her, doing this to him. But they seem to be drawn to each other like a turtle to the sea, needing it to survive. Needing each other, no matter how immoral it is.

Another quiet gasp as Parker brushes her fingers over her clit lightly, but her hand is gone just as quickly as it came. Sophie bites down hard on her lower lip and wills herself into silence, but her skin seems to be jumping everywhere Parker touches it, sending signals to her mouth to make some kind of noise, any kind of noise… but she can't. Her eyes are closed tight and she tries to focus, but her mind can't seem to focus on anything except what Parker is doing to her.

Sophie's legs spread wider out of instinct as fingertips lightly tease her inner thighs. Papers litter to the ground as her leg pushes them off to get more room – the work she should be doing right now if not for the little minx in her office, and she can do nothing else but pray that she can do this. A hand falls to the edge of the desk and her finger's curl around it in a death grip just as Parker finally touches her, sending her senses into overload.

She muffles a moan, tight lipped, as her grip tightens even more on the desk as Parker rubs her in a way only she knows how. Sophie's chest is rising and falling rapidly as she starts to pant, and she turns her head into Parker's chest to stifle her own sounds. Parker's grinning, Sophie can't see it but she knows. That shit-eating grin she always got when she knew she was torturing Sophie in nothing but the sweetest way.

"God," she breathes out, barely audible, but she knows Parker can hear her. Her hips rise, pushing herself further into the other woman's touch, barely able to contain her need of the satisfaction she always gives her when they have these moments.

"Has nothing to do with it," Parker tells her in a whisper as she speeds up her motions, building the feeling deep inside Sophie that is just waiting to explode. Sophie's hand that isn't about to break the desk into nothing but splinters, digs it's nails into Parker's skin as her breath starts to come out in short gasps against the other woman's cream colored skin.

"Parker," falls from Sophie's lips in the quietest way possible, knowing that's what she wants. Parker always loves when Sophie says her name – loves when she knows exactly who is doing this to her, making her feel this way. Her back arches off the coolness of the desk and she rocks her hips in such a way to try to guide Parker inside of her, but Parker already knows. She always knows.

Parker slips her fingers inside her so quickly that Sophie barely even has time to register the change in pleasure. But she gasps again, this time louder; though not so loud that Nate might hear even if he was trying to listen. "Please," the older woman gasps, trying hard to spread her legs even wider, though it isn't humanly possible. She needs to feel release; she needs to feel everything that Parker can make her feel and so much more.

Steady rhythms and perfect pressure start to make Sophie feel lightheaded. She's gasping and panting and she can't stop it, she can't quiet it. Parker knows and crashes her lips to hers, silencing her with her lips. But Sophie can't take it; her walls start to contract around Parker's fingers, sliding over them like crashing tidal waves. Her hips are off the desk, toes curling as she tries with every ounce of willpower in her not to scream. White knuckles, nails digging into skin, and Sophie is about to scream. There's no stopping it.

Parker takes away her lips and shoves her forearm in Sophie's mouth, letting her bite down as Sophie contracts hard one last time and fluid flows from her body like Niagara Falls. Parker gasps hard at the strength of her bite, but it muffles the scream that releases out of instinct.

Sophie can't see – she's sure she just went blind. When she opens her eyes everything is blurry, bright, and she's pretty sure her orgasm just gave her an acid trip. She shakes her head, trying to clear it, but she can't. She gives up and just lies there, looking at the ceiling, breathing hard, and feeling infinite.

Lips are on her neck again, fluttering across her skin softly, and Sophie knows she's waiting for her turn. She turns her head to look at the blonde and asks her in a whisper, "Do you think you can be quiet?"

Parker smiles against her skin, making Sophie shiver slightly. She raises her head, kissing her softly, her mouth claiming hers with gentle need. She looks Sophie in the eyes, and then ever so quietly whispers against her lips:

"I can be anything for you."

**THE END.**


End file.
